1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Related Art
Low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) is an electrical signaling system that can run at very high speeds over twisted-pair copper cables. For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is electrically connected to different display control devices, such as graphic processing unit (GPU), platform controller hub (PCH) and scaler, to receive the differential signals from the display control devices, forming various transmission paths.
However, in the actual PCB layout, the differential signals may interfere with each other. Also, due to space limitations on the PCB, the differential signals are further easily interfered by electromagnetic interference. Thus, radiation noise may be easily produced, which may reduce signal transmission quality. In addition, to avoid radiation noise, a PCB layout may be complicated and difficult to design.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.